


I'm Lost In Shadows Of My Own

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [100]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rejection, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has some news for Roman and Seth.





	I'm Lost In Shadows Of My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957478) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 



Dean stares down at the six pregnancy tests, a growing horror in his chest. He rests one hand on his belly before scooping the tests into his other hand and slowly coming out of the bathroom. He has to tell them sooner or later, might as well get it over with. 

“Hey, guys. Can we, uh, talk for a minute?” Dean asks, biting at his lips as he watches Roman and Seth curl together on the bed.

“I thought you were leaving.” Seth says, annoyed.

“I am. I just gotta tell you something.” Dean says, glancing away from them.

“Well? What is it?” Roman asks after Dean stands there silently for a moment.

“I’m pregnant.” He says slowly, looking back at them.

They stare at him blankly.

“Congratulations?” Seth offers after a moment, sarcastic.

Dean licks his lips and looks down at the pregnancy tests in his hands. “It’s one of yours." 

"The fuck is it. You’re such a slut, Ambrose, that I’d be surprised if you did know who the father is.” Seth says viciously.

Roman just stares at Dean, eyes flicking between the tests and Dean’s face.

Dean winces at Seth’s comment. “Contrary to whatever you think, Rollins, I’ve only been sleeping with you two for the last three months, so it has to be one of yours." 

"Well, that’s your fault, isn’t it?” Seth sneers at him.

“I didn’t get myself pregnant. Takes two to tango. Well, three in this case.” Dean glances at Roman, who still hasn’t said anything.

“We don’t want anything to do with whatever hellspawn you decide to pop out. Roman’s already got a kid and I damn sure don’t want to be tied to you for the rest of my life.” Seth snaps, glaring at Dean.

“Fine.” Dean says shortly. He looks at Roman. 

“That the way you feel too?” He asks.

“Are you really pregnant? And it’s ours?” Roman asks, looking up at Dean.

Dean just nods.

“Roman, come on. You’re not seriously considering this, are you? It’s probably not even ours. You know he’s been whoring around. He’s just claiming it’s ours because that’s what’s easiest instead of actually figuring it out.” Seth grumbles, shooting Dean another glare.

Dean doesn’t say anything, just watches Roman, one hand resting on his belly.

Roman stares at Dean’s stomach before turning and kissing Seth. “You’re probably right.”

Dean nods to himself and walks out of the bedroom, tossing the tests in the trash and washing his hands before he leaves. 

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do or how he’s going to make it through this with no support, but he’s got to try. The kid deserves that much at least. Dean chokes back the tears and gets in his car, heading to his empty apartment. 

He thought they would be different, that they’d understand, but he should of known better. He was never a part of the relationship. He was just there to add some spice to their sex life. Afterward, they didn’t care about him and where he went off too. 

He makes it home and sits on his couch. He doesn’t know who to call to help. His support system doesn’t even want him anymore. 

He lays down on the couch and lays one hand on his belly. “Looks like it’s just you and me, kid.”

He wishes that it wasn’t true. The kid deserves better than him. So much better.


End file.
